<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>为胜利而战(Fight for Victory) by NetherseaHermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172058">为胜利而战(Fight for Victory)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit'>NetherseaHermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十二章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*可怜的提索，愿天堂没有电饭煲……</p><p>*提驯大法好啊！但其实我也有给他安排另一个CP……</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>为胜利而战(Fight for Victory)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十二章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*可怜的提索，愿天堂没有电饭煲……</p><p>*提驯大法好啊！但其实我也有给他安排另一个CP……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一对奥波路波从竞技场两侧飞了出来——看来这就是第二关的最终试炼了。提索甩了甩手，长时的战斗让他手臂有些酸痛，但这并不算什么，斗士之魂在他体内燃烧，给了他用不完的精力。奥波路波，忠贞不渝的伴侣，它们间的羁绊让它们拥有共同克服难关的勇气与力量。但强大的战士从不需要陪伴，他只能依靠自己。<br/>
腐蚀性的毒液胡乱地飞来，提索把盾牌挡在身前快速冲锋，在一波弹幕结束的那一刻恰好冲到了一只奥波路波的身下。藏在盾间的利刃伸出，利落地划出一条遒劲有力的弧线。那只奥波路波吃痛的叫了一声，另外一只见状急速朝提索俯冲过来。提索一个后空翻，盾刃朝下借着它的冲力在它背上留下了一道狭长的伤疤，苦橙色的体液四处飞溅。观众们爆发出一阵又一阵的嗜血欢呼，讲真，提索对他们的行为有些厌烦。武士之战可不是娱乐的消遣，而是战魂在一次次挑战当中得以磨练与升华。但考虑到正是他们提供了这样一个完美的修行场所，提索还是能包容一下的。<br/>
又一波毒液袭来，提索在其间灵巧地穿梭，甚至连盾牌都没用上。它们的战斗毫无章法，在愚人斗兽场的训练顶多让他们学会了辨别谁是敌人，作为镇守关底的挑战，提索觉得有些失望。他快步向前跳到了一只奥波路波的背上，手中的盾刃朝它的头部猛砸下去，结果了它的性命。<br/>
剩余的一只奥波路波发出了绝望的嚎啕，悲伤与狂怒给予了它非凡的气势与勇力。但在战斗中，情绪从来都是弱点。提索看准时机，扔出盾刃，致命的寒光在空中划出一条优美的圆弧，精准地割开了它的喉咙，然后稳稳地回到了他手上。<br/>
观众们纷纷鼓掌高呼，狂热地朝场地内投掷吉欧。提索面向观众席鞠了个躬——基本礼仪可不能忘。他望了一眼中央座椅上那个高大的身影：愚人王啊，为何建立这个恢宏的斗兽场？又是什么使得一个看起来如此强大的武者死在自己的王座上？至少那些观众似乎并不在意他已经死了。提索对于满地的吉欧看都没看一眼，阔步走了出去。毕竟真正的战士从不贪恋钱财，只要够用就行。<br/>
“欢迎回来，战士！”小愚人荡上前来，引得玄铁锁链哗哗作响，“看起来你又打了漂亮的一仗！”<br/>
“是啊，总算活动开筋骨了。”提索回应道，“等我休息一下就去挑战你们这的最终试炼。”<br/>
“不错啊，战士！你知道吗，你现在已经是竞技场的当红斗士了！非常有我当年的风采！”<br/>
其实提索也看得出来面前的这个小吊人应该不是弱者，但实在不知道他为何被吊在这里。<br/>
“话说你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢。”<br/>
“叫我小愚人就好。”<br/>
“我是问，你的名字。不是什么愚蠢的代号。”<br/>
“嘿，这是我们这里的传统！实名上场的虫，你还是第一个。”<br/>
“一名真正的战士不需要藏在称号的面具后。”提索凑上前来，双眼直直地瞪着小愚人的眼睛，“所以如果你真如自己所言是名强大的斗士，那应该有告诉我真名的勇气。”<br/>
“好像挺在理的……”小愚人犹豫了一下，回答道，“比昂。”<br/>
“比昂……听起来像个小武士的名字。”<br/>
“我才不小！”比昂抗议道，“我当年叱咤斗兽场的时候可不比你差！不要因为我现在的……不便之处就看轻我！”<br/>
“好吧，那你说说，你为什么会被吊在这？”提索犀利地问，“我看吊在周围的好像都是失败者的尸体吧？”<br/>
“这个，这个嘛……”比昂把脸别过去，虽然铁链又把他转了过来，“啊，老兄，你还真是不会聊天……”<br/>
“话说你在这吊了多久了，不累吗？要不我把你放下来？”说着提索就伸出盾刃准备割断铁链。<br/>
“不不不不不不，”比昂向后荡去，说，“请不要。我必须等待愚人王亲自再给我一次机会。”<br/>
难道他不知道愚人之王已经死了？提索觉得他应该知道吧，可能这只不过又是什么奇怪的传统，而他并不想花时间争论这个。<br/>
“那看来你果然是战败了才会被吊在这？”<br/>
“我……我……”比昂被戳到了痛处，涨红了脸说，“兄弟，看破不说破啊……”<br/>
“那么作为一位战士，你难道连接受自己的错误并且原谅自己的勇气都没有吗？”<br/>
“为什么突然这么严肃……”比昂被提索的话语触动了一下，停顿了半天，最后回应道，“没那么简单……愚人王会来找我的，我一定要等待……”<br/>
“好吧，随你。”提索耸了耸肩，“你刚才错失了唯一一个被放下来的机会。”<br/>
没等比昂再说话，提索便走进了休息区。<br/>
刚走进去，就听见愚人的鼾声中夹杂着一声愤怒的咒骂：“哼，你们这群蠢货，你们正在犯下此生中最大的错误！等我出来，我就会用我的‘生命终结者’把你们一个个全部干掉！”<br/>
“喂，那边的，嚷嚷什么呢？”提索想不通其他虫子是怎么能够在他身边睡着的。<br/>
“看来又来了一个不识相的。”那虫子轻蔑地说，“听好了，藏在兜帽里的家伙，站在你面前的是伟大的左特，声明卓著的骑士！我的‘生命终结者’的手下败将不计其数！你就祈祷别在竞技场里面碰见我当对手吧！”<br/>
“是吗？”提索上下打量了他一番，不像是什么有真功夫的，“那请问你为什么会被关在这呢？”<br/>
“啊，自以为是的家伙，你们难道都没有想过我是自愿被关在这，好在斗兽场上一展雄风的吗？”<br/>
“那你为什么不正大光明地直接走进来参加呢？”<br/>
“那是平凡之辈过来挑战的方法！我伟大的左特将要以非凡的姿态赢得所有的荣耀！”<br/>
提索不得不佩服左特，说这些话的时候丝毫不慌乱，甚至感觉他自己都对此深信不疑。但他还是更喜欢比昂。<br/>
“那你来到这斗兽场，是为何而战？”<br/>
“哼，告诉你也无妨。我伟大的左特是为了昔日的承诺而战！”<br/>
为了承诺而战……看上去比周围的愚人更有脑子，但终究也不过是个被过去束缚住的虫子。<br/>
“所以你真的确定要继续待在这笼子里？”<br/>
“那是当然，我舒服得很！别没事儿瞎帮忙，碍我事！”<br/>
提索没继续搭理他，找到了旁边的一张空椅子坐了下来。没过多久，他瞥见一个熟悉的苍白身影也进入了休息区。它在左特的笼子旁停了下来，左特又叫嚣了几句，接着它便来到他的面前。<br/>
“哈，苍白的家伙，看来你也最终找到这地方了。多么完美的修炼场所啊……”<br/>
苍白的生灵就这么看着，就这么听着，没有一丝回应。这个矮小的朋友散发着一股强大的气场，完全没有表现出任何情感，提索知道，它是一位强大可敬的对手。要是能在最终试炼里碰上它就好了。<br/>
“我将会碾压这里所有的对手！尤其是你！你将尝到我最致命的招式！”<br/>
貌似是觉得他讲完了，苍白生物坐到了提索旁边，开始整理它的物品。提索实在不能想象它那蛾翼披风是如何装下这么多东西的。嗯，那是……护符吗？提索听说过这些蕴含着强大力量的饰品，但他本虫从来不用。他喜欢靠着纯粹的武艺取得胜利的感觉。<br/>
过了一会儿，苍白的家伙好像是装配好了用具，没说一句话便起身离开了。提索欣赏它这种丝毫不拖泥带水的作风。<br/>
提索感觉自己休息得差不多了，起身拉伸了一下。但在去挑战最终的关卡之前，他还想在这里多探索一下。毕竟这次胜利以后他就要出发去寻找下一个挑战了。他来到了一间独立的内室，房门半开着，漏出些许昏暗的灯光。他推门而入，突然，一只巨兽从旁边冲了过来，咆哮着把他给撞到了。提索狼狈地侧滚开，盾刃伸出，准备迎战这突袭而来的敌人。<br/>
“喔噢，冷静。这里没有威胁。”一名女武士赶了过来，她的手轻轻放在了巨兽的面具上，巨兽立马柔和了下来，发出了一声咕哝。<br/>
“我希望他没有吓到你。”女战士转了过来，对提索说。<br/>
“管好你的宠物，女人。不然别怪我不客气。”<br/>
“宠物？”女战士轻佻地笑了一下，“希望你在战场上碰到他的时候还能这么说。”<br/>
“我会打败所有的对手，如果你想要阻拦，我也不会手下留情。”<br/>
“所以，你就是那个提索是吧？”女战士说，“实名上场的虫，你是第一个。这段时间大家都在谈论你。我看过你的战斗，挺让虫印象深刻的。”<br/>
提索打量她一番，说：“你看起来也像是一位厉害的战士。怎么称呼？”<br/>
“我的称号是神之驯服者。”<br/>
“你的意思是你旁边这位是神咯？”<br/>
“哈，挺蠢的称号，不是吗？但观众们喜欢这种东西。我是婕露，这是我的搭档，泰佐。话说你想摸摸他吗？”<br/>
提索看了看这个凶神恶煞随时恨不得把他吃掉的巨兽，说：“还是算了吧。”<br/>
“怎么，怕了？我觉得他其实挺喜欢你的。”<br/>
“你确定刚才那样子是喜欢我？”<br/>
“是啊。如果他不是对你有点好感，你现在早就因为私闯我房间被他干掉了。”<br/>
“嗯，有趣……”上来就敢要提索命的虫子可不多见，“你俩怎么认识的？”<br/>
“这个嘛，说来话长了。”婕露蹲下抚摸着泰佐，后者愉悦地咕噜了一声，“当他还很小的时候，我们曾经在这个地方战斗过一次。我的对手想要了解我，但他挡在了我面前。我从那时就决定我们永远都是最好的搭档。”<br/>
“那后来怎么了？”<br/>
“愚人王阻止了我的对手小愚人，饶了我一命。”<br/>
“等等，就外面吊着的那个？他到底吊在那多久了？”<br/>
“嗯……挺久了吧。他在第二场战斗中输给了传说中的苍白冠军，于是就被吊在那了。在愚人王不久去世后，失败者要么被扔下悬崖，要么就像他一样被吊在走廊上。挺丧尽天良的。”<br/>
“这么说来，他还是失败者的先驱？”<br/>
婕露被他的话逗笑了：“想不到你这虫还挺风趣的。”<br/>
“但听起来你并不怎么喜欢这里啊。那你为何而战？”<br/>
“如果你问场内的任何一个角斗士，答案都会是：为了愚人的荣耀。我也不例外。”<br/>
“但你真的明白‘愚人的荣耀’指的是什么吗？”<br/>
婕露耸了耸肩：“就是因为不知道啊。我本来想问一问愚人王的，但他死了。所以我才继续留在这，通过不断的战斗，我相信就一定可以领会愚人王的这番话是什么……咳咳咳！”<br/>
婕露突然猛烈地咳嗽了一阵，泰佐凑上来拱了拱她的手。<br/>
“喂，你没事吧？”<br/>
“我没事。”看婕露的神态，这句话更像是对泰佐说的，“只是最近一些奇怪的梦让我有些心神不宁。”<br/>
“我听说这个王国的梦被诅咒了，你可小心点。”<br/>
“诅咒？你还信这个？不过谢谢你的关心了。”婕露用胳膊肘撞了一下他，“我的说完了，说说你吧。你又是为何而战？”<br/>
提索愣了一下，然后坚定地回答道：“为胜利而战。”<br/>
“就这？”婕露听上去有些惊讶，“我还以为你在追求什么高远的目标呢。”<br/>
“我战斗就是为了胜利。这就是所有格斗最纯粹的奥义。而通过一次次挑战、一次次胜利，才可以洗涤战魂，达成最终不朽的胜利。”<br/>
“嗯……你知道吗，你现在提起我的兴趣了。”<br/>
“啊？”提索被她突然的这句话弄得有些摸不着头脑。<br/>
婕露把头盔摘下，露出了藏在其后的容颜。提索一下子有点慌，他觉得直视她有些不太礼貌，两只眼睛不知道往哪里放。<br/>
“我原本以为你和那些心高气傲的挑战者没什么不同，没想到还挺有思想的。”婕露向他靠过来，手指在他的兜帽边缘徘徊，“我想知道……拥有这番深邃思想的、藏在这兜帽阴影中的脸长什么样子。”<br/>
提索赶忙连连后退，说：“婕露，别这么做。”<br/>
“怎么？我还以为真正的战士不用躲藏在阴影中呢。”<br/>
“不，只是……”提索现在有些语无伦次，“这不合适……”<br/>
“好吧。”婕露转过身去，又把头盔戴好，说，“你是奔着冠军去的吧？我会在关底等着你。”<br/>
“所以你是第三关的镇守者？”<br/>
“是啊，非常期待能与你交手。你应该不会杀了我吧？”<br/>
“那当然。杀了你可就找不到那么好的交手对象了。”<br/>
“那就好。听着，提索，让我们来赌一把。如果我输了，我就告诉你我过去的故事。但如果你输了，你就要摘下兜帽让我看一眼。”<br/>
“啊，随你吧。”提索有些无奈地说，“反正最后赢的肯定是我。”<br/>
“一言为定。可别在没见到我之前就挂了啊。”婕露说，然后把他推出了房门，“现在嘛，我准备好好准备一下接下来的战斗了。在战场上见。”<br/>
嗯……真是名奇怪的女战士。但她有什么特质吸引着提索，让他有兴趣了解她的过去。<br/>
也是时候迈向愚人斗兽场的最终试炼了。提索准备了一番，离开了休息区。比昂看到他，又荡了过来。<br/>
“所以你现在准备好挑战我们的最终关卡了吗？”<br/>
“是啊。对了，要交多少吉欧来着的？”<br/>
“不，不需要。”<br/>
“嗯？那牌子上不是这么写的吗？”<br/>
“啊，是啊，按规矩来说是要交费的。”不知道为什么，提索被他这样看着感觉有些奇怪，“但对于你嘛，可以不按规矩。”<br/>
“呃……那，谢了？”说着，提索便往打开的铁门里走。<br/>
“嘿，提索！”比昂叫住了他，“等你回来，我们聊一下吧！”<br/>
“这么突然？你想聊什么？”<br/>
“随便聊聊呗！你的过去，我的经历……都可以！”<br/>
提索轻轻笑了一下，回答道：“行！”<br/>
“好运！别被干掉了！”<br/>
穿过狭长黑暗的走廊，败者的遗体悬挂在四周，一阵腥风吹过，引得铁链哗啦作响。提索长舒一口气，进入了斗兽场。观众狂热地高呼他的名字，盼望着接下来的死斗。他可以看到，胜利在向他招手。<br/>
为了胜利而战！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>